


Red Daffodils

by VTheTrashKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon Claude von Riegan, Demon Slayer AU, Gen, I actually haven't played FE:3H but I really want to, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: Dimitri comes home to a horrifying surprise.
Kudos: 24





	Red Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and ran with it.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, was once again, left with nothing. 

To better himself, Dimitri would train, from day to evening. Five days a week, while the remaining days were spent finding resources. He wanted to protect the small family he had left. Dedue, Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid and Claude. Claude crashed into their lives, sweeping them up with a whirlwind of charm. With a sheepish smile and cautious eyes, Claude revealed he didn’t have anywhere to stay. At the time, winter was settling in. The small pseudo-family lived far in the north, near a mountainside. Winter usually hit _very_ hard. They all took one good look at Claude. The poor boy shivered, teeth chattering. His clothes were more suited for warm, tropical weather. Dimitri let him stay with them, much to Felix’s annoyance (relief). 

As usual, Dimitri returned home.

A part of him _wished_ he hadn’t. 

Dimitri returned home to a bloodbath. The front door was ripped off its hinges and utterly destroyed. Blood covered the walls and floors. The weapons they used laid on the floor, drenched in blood. Most of them were in pieces and scattered. Dimitri stared ahead, shaking. 

There they were.

Ingrid, left to lay in a pool of blood. Face down in red snow with a massive gash on her back.

Sylvain, ripped to shreds. Missing an arm and his legs. Soft brown eyes dull and widened by terror. His lazy but genuine smile was replaced with a silent scream.

Felix.

_Felix._

All that remained of his body was his upper half. Clumps of his dark blue hair were dyed red. Someone as sharp tongued, rude and secretly kind and _loyal_ as Felix was dead. Lifeless. 

Dimitri slumped to the floor, nearly gagging as his eyes roved over to Dedue. He tightly shut his eyes and clenched his fists. 

Beheaded.

Dedue was beheaded. The left side of his head was bashed in. His body held a defensive stance, even as it lay on the bloody floor. 

Dimitri _screamed._

_Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix- Dedue! They’re- they’re dead. Why? Why did this happen?! I-_

Dimitri’s breath hitched, fogging up in the cold air.

Dimitri didn’t see Claude _anywhere._ Hope and anguish rose in his chest. Maybe, just _maybe_ Claude was alive. Or, he was killed alongside Dimitri’s family.

Dimitri hoped to Sothis that Claude was alive. Even if Claude turned tail and _ran_ to survive, Dimitri would be happy. 

Dimitri shakily rose to his feet once he heard a noise coming from inside. It was near silent. Dimitri swallowed thickly and walked inside. He forced himself to avoid looking at his dead friends. He tried desperately to block out the scent of blood. Death. Dimitri crept through their house, wincing as the floorboards creaked. He passed by the bloodstained living room and entered the kitchen. The chairs and table were in a similar state as the door. The glass bowl they had was shattered on the floor, with the fruits laying still nearby. A small blue curtain by the window was ripped and soaked with blood. 

In the corner of the room, Dimitri found Claude huddled against a wall. He sat on the floor, still as a stone. His head lolled to one side and dipped down, obscuring his face. Claude didn’t have _any_ blood on his body, aside from the dried blood on his clothes. Dimitri slowly walked up to him and crouched in front of Claude. He gently shook him, nudging his left shoulder.

“Claude.” Dimitri called.

Claude didn’t register his own name or the light shove. Dimitri bit his lip in worry.

“ _Claude_!” 

_Please be alive, please Claude! Wake up, I'm begging you._

Claude didn’t stir. Dimitri let out a shuddering breath, sinking down onto the kitchen floor. Tears welled up in his eyes, but Dimitri blinked them back. 

“I am _so_ sorry. I’m sorry that I failed you all.” 

Dimitri glanced down at the floor.

“I’ll avenge you. I pro-”

Dimitri was stopped dead in his tracks by a growl. His head snapped up. Claude awoke. His teeth were bared like an animal. The boy had _fangs._ Claude salivated, zeroing in on the blonde in front of him. Dimitri froze like a deer in the headlights. He choked out a gasp. 

Claude’s eyes. 

Dimitri was always fascinated by Claude’s eyes. Dark green like glittering emeralds. His eyes held plenty of secrets, at first. While he smiled so brightly, Claude’s eyes were carefully blank. Guarding him from others, even Dimitri’s fam-

_DedueFelixIngr-_

But once they tore down Claude’s walls, he was comfortable enough to show his emotions. His _real_ emotions. Watching Claude’s eyes brighten like stars with happiness, or flood with adoration was absolutely beautiful.

Dimitri felt like throwing up.

Claude’s eyes seemed lifeless. Muted. His green eyes were paler, more like sage. His pupils were cloudy and a shade darker. They immediately turned black and slit like a cat’s. Veins protruded from Claude’s tanned skin. His growling got louder and more inhuman as the seconds went by. Dimitri jumped back. Claude’s right hand shot out and snagged Dimitri’s leg. The blonde noticed Claude’s fingernails resembled claws. The pointed tips of his fingernails were dull yellow. 

Claude slammed Dimitri down onto the floor. Dimitri grunted in surprise.

“Claude!”

Claude didn’t react, choosing to pin Dimitri onto the kitchen floor. Before Claude could rip his throat out, Dimitri roughly shoved the shorter boy off of him. Claude bumped into the wall behind him. Claude recovered and snarled at Dimitri.

Claude used his claws and swiped at Dimitri’s chest. Dimitri weaved out of the way. His left shirt sleeve was torn, however. Claude hissed in frustration. Claude rushed towards Dimitri with frightening speed. Dimitri just barely leapt away in time. A pointed fingernail grazed his neck, drawing blood.

Claude’s entire body twitched. His nostrils flared. Claude watched the blood trail down Dimitri’s pale neck. In turn, Dimitri kept his eyes on Claude’s face. Neither of the two moved. 

“Claude.” Dimitri whispered.

Claude’s eyes flicked up. 

The lack of recognition in Claude’s eyes _hurt_. Dimitri felt a tear roll down his face. Claude shuffled closer to the blonde. Claude’s fingertip gently glided over the teardrop. Dimitri held his breath. 

Claude's pupils rounded and dulled back into light green. His head gently bumped into Dimitri's chest, due to their height difference. A tanned hand cradled the back of Dimitri's head. Claude carefully ran his hand through Dimitri's golden blonde hair. The shorter male made a soft noise in the back of his throat. 

Dimitri wept. 

Claude was all Dimitri had left. Yet, Dimitri bargained that Claude had lost much more. Claude lost his humanity, his blindingly bright smile and warm eyes. His voice and the tones he used every single day, vanished. 

Claude was turned into a demon. 

Dimitri vowed to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend for enlightening me with Three Houses!


End file.
